1. Field
The invention relates to depolarizers, and more particularly to fiber optic depolarizers, and a fabrication station therefor.
2. Prior Art
High birefringent fiber depolarizers are presently believed to be made by hand in a time consuming process involving the steps of launching light from an optics source into a pair of high birefringent fibers to be fusion joined by a fusion splicer. A DOP (degree of polarization) Analysis Optics measures the quality of the resultant depolarizer. The process is believed to be tedious, involves a low yield and is not compatible with automated manufacturing methods.